AT 15A
Not what you are looking at ?? See premium tanks Not the tank you are looking for ?? See the AT 15 The AT 15A is a British tier 7 premium tank destroyer. Assault tank conceived for breakthrough attacks on enemy fortifications. The design project was ready on October 5, 1943. No prototypes were built. However, the project became the basis for the A39 Tortoise heavy assault tank. It was the first British tank destroyer to be added to the game. Nicknamed the "AT-AT", this tank is a slow moving warehouse, as such, it has good frontal defense like the Ferdinand and carries a fast-firing gun. While its alpha damage is very low, its reload time and accuracy ensure that no opponent wants to stay in your line of fire and risk being punctured to death. It has mini-gun’s that don’t fire and make the tank more vulnerable in the front, but they aren’t easy to hit and you shouldn’t worry about it too much. The AT 15A received a buff in patch 9.4. Player Opinion Pros and Cons Pros: * Decent hit points and armor * Good rate of fire, accuracy and handling * Comfortable gun arc and great depression allow efficient angling & hull-down * Preferential matchmaking (tier 8 maximum) Cons: * Very low top speed and slow turning: very susceptible to being flanked * Did not receive armor scheme buffs as the tech-tree AT 15 had; upper glacis, roof and MG turret are comparatively weak * Prone to ammo rack damage, loader dies often (when hit in the machine gun weakspot on roof) * Low gun caliber and poor alpha damage is very lacking for its tier * Mediocre penetration and lowish shell velocity on regular AP, questionable sniping capability Performance The high frontal armor, while sporting great-looking stats, is tempered by a huge weakspot in both the large frontal plate below the gun and also the MG turret. The effective armour of the frontal plate can be vastly improved through angling the tank and the MG turret is pretty tricky to penetrate for lower tiers. When properly angled, the front armor can bounce most rounds from Tier 7 and many Tier 8 tanks. The wide gun traverse helps greatly with angling. The gun is very accurate but rather weak in terms of penetration and damage. Knowing weakspots on enemy tanks is crucial for having success with this tank, as many opponents cannot be penetrated without hitting a weakspot or resorting to premium APCR shots. Unfortunately, the AT 15A is slow and unmaneuverable, making it easy prey for artillery and flankers. The high armor on the sides and rear will save you from lower tier scouts and some mediums. As the ammo rack is easily damaged it's recommended to train repairs and save the repair kit for ammo rack damages or crucial situations (tracked in close combat etc.). Keep your enemies in front of you and at a distance and always travel with allies so they can hold off flankers. Also, use hard cover whenever possible, as artillery can seriously cripple you. The income generation for the AT 15A is poor and worse than E25. Poor penetration on its gun forces players to use premium rounds excessively and its poor mobility doesn't allow it to engage in battles early. Historical Info The AT-15 was a Nuffield design suggestion from September 1943. After numerous experiments with asymmetrical design, army insisted on a vehicle with a gun mounted on the central axis. With AT-15 guidelines that will emerge A39 Tortoise were more then visible. Final proposal had 152 mm of sloped armor on the front, and 100 mm on the sides. Main armament consisted of the famous 17 ponder gun, which was at the time considered enough to penetrate any German armor it stood against. AT-15A was a slight modification of the project that was some 5 tons heavier. Category:Tanks